kenneths_td_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 '''is the first season of '''Kenneth's Total Drama Big Brother. '''It began on April 19th, 2019 and ended on ?. ? was announced the winner over ? in a ? vote. Casting + Development Casting was announced on Kenneth's YouTube Channel on April 7th, 2019. The season would be played out of the app Discord, while videos and announcements for the series would be shown on YouTube. Over 40 applications were received before the cut off on April 12th, 2019. Out of the 40 applicants, 13 were accepted into the season. The finalized cast was announced on April 14th, 2019. The season then began on April 19th, 2019. Twists * '''Bag Temptation - At the premiere, the contestants were put to the test right away when they were offered a mystery bag. It was unknown what was contained inside the bag unless someone decided to open it to find out what was inside. Adrienne ended up opening the bag, granting her immunity for the week. * Triple Eviction - After the Week 4 eviction, it was announced to the house that the week would continue as a triple eviction. Unlike a typical week, three houseguests will be nominated for eviction, and everyone will play in the veto. After the ceremony, the houseguests will vote one houseguest to save, leaving the other two with the least votes evicted. * Safety Net - Instead of the typical POV, during the Triple Eviction we had the Safety Net. The Safety Net meant that anyone online was eligible to compete. * Triforce Veto - During the Week 5 HOH, the houseguests could bid on the Pick-a-Veto award, allowing them to bid on 3 different vetoes, the Forced Veto, the Double Veto, and the Diamond Veto. The Triforce Veto was won by Paul. He chose the Diamond Veto. ** Diamond Veto - The Diamond Veto is a veto that allows the user to take down one person and put up another person of their choice. This means that if they saved themself, they had the power to put the replacement on the block. * Sturdy Armor '''- During the Week 5 HOH, the houseguests could bid on the Sturdy Armor. Whoever had the Sturdy Armor was granted immunity during the nomination ceremony in Week 5, but was not allowed to save them any time after, leaving them vulnerable at the veto ceremony. They were allowed to give it to someone else. The HOH would not the person was saved until after the nomination ceremony, prompting a renomination. Paul won this and gave it to ?. Houseguests History Chart Weekly Logs '''Week 1: At the premiere, the contestants were offered a mystery bag in which only one person could open. Adrienne opened the bag, thus gaining immunity for the week. During the "Infection" HOH competition, Chase successfully became the first HOH of the season. At the nomination ceremony, Paul and Lola were put up for eviction. After Troy, Liam, and Evan were selected by random draw to join the HOH and nominees in the "Hard To Handle" POV competition. Chase gained full control of the week after taking home the POV win. He decided to take Paul off the block and named Troy as the replacement nominee. The POV ceremony resulted in an explosive fight within the cast, ultimately causing Troy to walk from the game before the votes were revealed. He would of been evicted regardless in a 8-2 vote against Lola. Week 2: After a very chaotic and shocking first week, the contestants played "Total Drama Scramble" for their next HOH competition. In a very close match, Liam was able to beat out everyone else and became the second HOH of the season. Shortly after, both Paul and Damien found themselves put up on the block for the week. After Mo, Viviana and Chase had their names drawn to participate in the "Backwards Compatibility" POV competition, Liam was able to beast it out and claimed the POV for the week. He decided to veto one of his own nominations, taking Damien off the block and replacing him with Viviana. However, due to not being in the right mental state to go on, Viviana had to make the unfortunate decision of pulling herself from the game. The eviction was therefore cancelled, sparing Paul in the process. Week 3: The campers started off the new week in the "Leap Of Fate" HOH competition. The hard fought competition resulted in Quinn taking power for the week and becoming the first female of the season to be crowned HOH. She made the decision to nominate Chase and Evan, putting the two in danger of possible eviction. Damien, Lola and Jade were selected to play in the "All Puzzled Out" POV competition, in which Damien dominated the competition and took home the veto. With the veto, he used it's power in order to take Chase off the chopping block. Forced to put up a new nominee, Quinn named Jade as the replacement. At the eviction, the vote ended in a 4-4 tie, in which Quinn cast her sole vote to evict Jade over Evan. Week 4: Round 1: With a new week in store, the campers competed in the "Color Mania" HOH competition. Evan succeeded in claiming the crown, going from last week's nominee to this week's newest HOH! At the nomination ceremony, Mo and Lola were both nominated for eviction. Where Quinn, Damien and Darryl were selected to play in the "Perfect Shot" POV competition. Quinn amazed many after a jaw dropping performance that granted her the POV. She would shortly after decide to discard the veto. Later at the eviction, the campers evicted Mo from the game in a 6-1 vote against Lola. Round 2: The campers were informed that the night was not over, as they found out that two more people would be leaving the game in a triple eviction. Liam claimed power after winning the "Emoji Rush" HOH competiton after a very close match. He decided to nominate Damien, Lola and Evan, putting those three in danger of eviction. The "Ready Set Go" POV competition resulted in Quinn securing the POV. She discarded the veto, leaving the initial nominations the same. At the end of the night, Damien and Evan became the first and second members of the jury after being evicted in a 5-0-0 vote to save against Lola. Week 5: {| | | | | | |